Moving In
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Apartemen itu tidak mewah. Meski kecil, ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua untuk tinggal di apartemen tersebut. Apartemen itu dibeli dengan hasil tabungan mereka berdua. .:. tinggalbareng!AU (?) .:. BoyFang .:. semacam sekuel dari On One Knee, bisa dibaca terpisah. .:. oneshot


**hanya fic slice of life sederhana. enjoy?**

* * *

 **Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. This fic is written purely for amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this fanfiction.**

 **Warnings: BoyFang (in that order), boxboy, aged up characters**

* * *

.

"Hoi, Boboiboy! Bantu sedikit!"

"Sebentar!"

Boboiboy menutup pintu apartemen sebelum membawa masuk kardus terakhir yang dia letakkan di luar. Fang telah melabeli kardus tersebut 'dapur', lantas Boboiboy bawa ke dapur dan menaruhnya di sana sebelum menyusul Fang di kamar tidur.

"Ada apa?"

Fang tengah menunduk di sebelah tempat tidur, tangannya siap di kayu tempat tidur berukuran _double_ itu. "Bantu aku menggeser tempat tidur ini."

Boboiboy mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau nggak, nanti kasurnya menghadap pintu."

"Lalu?"

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Nggak pernah baca _fengshui_ ya? Cepatlah."

"Iya, iya."

Boboiboy dan Fang mengangkat tempat tidur itu, kemudian memosisikannya hingga berpindah tempat 90 derajat dari tempat awal. Fang menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di telapak tangannya.

"Mau beli makan siang sekarang?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Hmm, padahal tadi aku mau mengajakmu coba-coba masak. Biar hemat."

Boboiboy terkekeh. "Itu besok saja. Besok kan masih libur. Lagian santai saja dulu mumpung baru hari pertama pindah."

"Okelah." Fang mengangkat bahu. "Habis makan lanjut nata barang, ya."

"Siap," kekeh Boboiboy.

.

* * *

.

Boboiboy hampir menyerah. Dia tidak serapi dan sebersih Fang kalau soal beres-beres. Entah sudah beberapa kali dia diomeli cowok berkacamata itu gara-gara lupa membersihkan sudut ruangan.

"Aku nggak habis pikir Papazola percaya-percaya saja kalau kau yang bersih-bersih kelas waktu kita SD dulu." Fang menggerutu sambil mematikan _vacuum cleaner_. "Sudahlah, kau tata barang saja, biar aku yang bersih-bersih ruangan."

Boboiboy bergegas. Tugasnya dia mulai dari ruang tengah, ruang yang sudah Fang bersihkan sejak tadi. Dia membongkar isi kardus, berhati-hati agar tidak mengotori ruangan yang sudah bersih, kemudian mengeluarkan barang-barang yang sudah disusun Fang di dalam kardus yang sudah dilabeli ' _living_ '.

Yang paling atas adalah beberapa _frame_ foto dengan foto yang dia kenali. Ada foto mereka berdua, ada foto Boboiboy dengan _Tok_ Aba, ada juga foto mereka bersama teman-teman mereka saat wisuda. Boboiboy tersenyum.

Kemudian dia memerhatikan foto mereka berdua. Boboiboy terkekeh. Di sana, Boboiboy merangkul bahu Fang, sementara Fangnya sendiri cemberut. Bedak bayi memenuhi tubuh mereka. Sepertinya foto itu diambil saat setelah Boboiboy dan yang lainnya selesai mengerjai Fang saat pemuda itu berulangtahun.

Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Isi _frame_ ini terlalu penuh, tidak seperti _frame_ lainnya yang diisi foto tipis. Harusnya ketebalan semua fotonya sama. Setelah diteliti, ada foto lain yang terselip di balik foto itu.

Baru Boboiboy mau buka _frame_ itu, ada suara dari dapur. "Boboibooooy, kau lihat panci kecil, nggak?"

Boboiboy cepat-cepat mengurungkan niatnya. Dia langsung mengambil ketiga _frame_ foto tersebut dan berdiri untuk menatanya di atas lemari. "Sebentar, kucarikan!"

.

* * *

.

"Boboiboy, aku mandi duluan, ya?"

Boboiboy menoleh, lalu mengangguk. Kemudian nyengir. "Kirain mau mandi bareng."

Muka Fang panas sebelum cepat-cepat kabur dari situ, mengundang tawa Boboiboy.

Pemuda bertopi itu kemudian menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa ruang tengah, beristirahat sejenak. Matanya menyelidik tiap sudut apartemen yang bisa dilihatnya.

Apartemen itu tidak mewah, hanya berupa apartemen kecil biasa yang terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan ruang tamu dan ruang dapur garismiring ruang makan yang hanya dipisahkan tembok pendek setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Meski kecil, ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua untuk tinggal di apartemen tersebut.

Apartemen itu dibeli dengan hasil tabungan mereka berdua.

Boboiboy tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kepala menengadah seraya dia berandai-andai hari-hari seperti apa yang akan mereka lewati di bawah satu atap ini. Apa mereka akan tetap sering bertengkar? Atau mereka lebih sering rukun? Apa Boboiboy akan menemukan lebih banyak hal dari Fang yang tidak diketahuinya selama dia bersahabat dengan pemuda itu sedari kanak-kanak?

"Boboiboy, kau lagi berpikir apa?"

Lamunannya terhenti begitu suara Fang memecah keheningan. Boboiboy menggeleng. "Nggak ada. Sudahan mandinya?"

"Sudah." Fang sudah memakai kaus tanpa lengan yang sedikit longgar dengan celana katun semata kaki, pakaian santai favoritnya. Handuk masih tergeletak di atas kepala, menutupi rambut birunya yang biasanya dia gel. Dia duduk di sebelah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tergoda untuk mengeringkan rambut Fang dengan handuknya, namun dia urungkan. Dia gantian mandi.

Wastafel kamar mandi tidak pernah membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

Di kabinet wastafel itu telah diisi dengan cadangan sampo dan sabun, pasta gigi, juga dua gelas kumur-kumur yang masing-masing diisi sikat gigi dengan warna senada—oranye untuk Boboiboy, ungu untuk Fang.

Kemudian dia menyadari satu hal lagi.

Di kabinet terdapat satu merk sabun, satu merk pasta gigi, dan dua merk sampo. Salah satu merk sampo tersebut dipastikan milik Fang, namun sisanya adalah merk yang biasa dipakai Boboiboy. Padahal Boboiboy ingat Fang sama sekali tidak memakai merk alat mandi apapun yang sama dengan miliknya.

Dia ingat dia membiarkan Fang memilih barang-barang yang akan dibeli untuk apartemen baru mereka, mengingat dirinya cuek dan Fang lebih telaten karena dia lebih duluan tinggal mandiri dibanding dirinya. Namun dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini. Kecil, sederhana, namun entah kenapa membuat dada Boboiboy hangat.

Boboiboy membuka topinya sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca, rambut berantakan dengan beberapa surai putih menyembul, bibir tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, Fang,"

Boboiboy tiduran di sebelah kiri Fang di kasur mereka, menyita buku yang sedang Fang baca sambil tengkurap.

"Hei!"

"Bacanya nanti saja. Lagian kau baca dengan lampu remang-remang begini." Boboiboy menunjuk pada lampu tidur yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan saat itu. "Pantas saja matamu minus."

Fang cemberut, namun dia tidak membantah. Boboiboy tertawa pelan sebelum merangkak mendekat, sikut diletakkan di sebelah kanan Fang, memerangkap Fang di bawahnya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita…."

"Nggak." Fang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Namun percuma.

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Aku belum bilang apa-apa."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Aku mau menciummu saja."

"O-oh." Boboiboy menduga Fang merasa bodoh sekaligus malu. "Terserah."

"Cuek banget, seakan-akan kau nggak mau kucium." Kata Boboiboy singkat sebelum mencium belakang kepala Fang. Kemudian naik ke pucuk kepalanya, lalu maju ke kening. Dari kening, miring ke pipi, turun ke rahang, hingga naik lagi ke bibir lembut Fang. Dilakukannya perlahan, membuat Fang memejamkan mata menahan desiran hangat di wajahnya.

Fang mulanya hanya menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Boboiboy sambil tetap tengkurap. Namun, di tengah-tengah sesi ciuman mereka yang panjang, Fang akhirnya berbalik, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Boboiboy. Ciuman tempel bibir pun berubah menjadi gigitan bibir dan jilatan lidah. Nafas mereka saling bersentuhan di ruangan remang-remang itu.

Boboiboy memutuskan ciuman mereka dengan jilatan terakhir di lidah Fang, sementara pria di bawahnya sudah terengah-engah. Wajah mereka hanya terpisahkan kedua ujung hidung mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

"Hei, Fang…, daritadi aku tidak yakin dengan hari ini."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fang di sela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba ujung bibirnya turun. "Kau menyesal tinggal bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja bukan itu." Boboiboy membenarkan helai rambut Fang yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku hanya… terlalu senang. Kau tahu, semuanya terlihat terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata."

"Kau berlebihan." Fang hampir ingin mengejek dengan seringainya, namun melihat Boboiboy yang serius, dia menelan ludah. Rupanya pria di atasnya tidak sedang bergurau.

Kemudian tatapan serius Boboiboy perlahan menghilang, kerlingan jahil menggantikannya. "Tapi kau yakin nggak mau melakukan apapun? Ini malam pertama kita di sini, lho."

Cemberut, Fang menarik tangannya yang melingkar di leher Boboiboy, dan mencekiknya pelan. Boboiboy tertawa sebelum melepaskan tangan Fang dari lehernya dan membenamkan wajah di celah antara leher dan bahu pria itu.

"Hei…, aku mencintaimu."

Hening menjawab pernyataan Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba. Namun, Boboiboy tidak merasa keberatan. Dua tahun berhubungan romantis dengan sahabat sedari kecilnya membuatnya terbiasa tidak menerima pernyataan balik. Memang biasanya Fang tidak membalas pernyataannya. Hanya diam mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, cukup untuk ukuran orang yang kurang pandai menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Boboiboy.

Namun, di luar dugaannya, tangan Fang bergerak. Mengangkat wajah Boboiboy, membuatnya melihat wajah dengan rona merah itu.

Kemudian Fang menarik wajah Boboiboy. Mencium bibirnya.

Dan kalau Boboiboy adalah kembang api, mungkin dia sudah meluncur ke langit dan meledak.

.

* * *

.

"Boboiboy, cepatlah! Gopal dan yang lain sudah mau datang!"

"Iya, iya." Boboiboy menaruh dua botol cola besar di atas meja makan, mendampingi _fastfood_ yang sudah disusun di piring dan mangkuk yang baru mereka beli kemarin.

Boboiboy meregangkan badan, puas telah bersiap-siap untuk makan siang mereka dengan teman-teman lama mereka. Fang juga sudah masuk lagi ke kamar, sepertinya mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Gopal. Yang penting pria itu tidak akan bawel lagi setelah ini.

Boboiboy melangkah menuju lemari kayu kecil yang dipaku di dinding ruang tengah. Memerhatikan _frame_ foto yang disusunnya di sana kemarin. Terpikir untuk membicarakan foto-foto itu dengan Gopal dan yang lainnya.

Ah, foto kemarin.

Boboiboy meraih _frame_ foto yang penuh itu, yang berisi foto dia yang berdua saja dengan Fang. Pelan, dia melepas bagian belakang _frame_ itu, mengeluarkan isinya. Benar dugaannya, frame itu berisi dua foto.

Foto yang pertama adalah foto yang terpampang di kaca _frame_ , foto dirinya dan Fang penuh dengan tepung. Foto yang kedua adalah…

… ah.

Fotonya dan Fang yang sedang berpelukan. Keduanya terlihat terduduk di lantai sebuah kafe.

Dia ingat. Dua tahun lalu, sebelum foto ini terjepret, dia sedang berlutut di hadapan Fang, melamarnya. Kemudian Fang memeluk dirinya. Mereka berdua menangis, namun juga tertawa.

Boboiboy baru tahu ada foto ini. Bahkan Fang simpan.

Kedua ujung bibir Boboiboy terangkat lebar-lebar, sampai-sampai dia curiga rahangnya akan lepas.

"FAAAAAAAANG."

Sepuluh menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan Gopal dan yang lainnya untuk datang bertamu. Cukup untuk menghadiahi Fang dengan sesi serangan ciuman dan pelukan yang pantas diberikan pada orang yang dicintainya setengah mampus itu.


End file.
